This invention relates generally to entertainment products, such as pinatas and, more particularly, to a support frame kit suitable for suspending a pinata.
Use of pinatas as party entertainment, especially for young children, has become very popular. The use of the pinata requires that the pinata be properly supported several feet above the ground. This can be a problem for party givers who do not have a backyard tree with a convenient low-hanging limb. It is especially a problem for traveling professional party consultants who prepare pinatas and organize pinata-breaking entertainment.
Accordingly, there is a need for a portable free-standing pinata support frame which can be easily assembled and disassembled.
The invention satisfies this need. The invention is a portable support frame comprising (a) a support frame component carrying case having a maximum length less than about 120 inches and having a maximum external volume less than about 10 cubic feet, and (b) a plurality of support frame components disposed within the support frame component carrying case, the plurality of support frame components being assemblable into a free-standing support frame having a height above the ground of between about 5 feet and about 25 feet, each of the plurality of support frame components being no longer in length than about 120 inches. In the invention, the combined weight of the kit is less than about 175 pounds.